


Tough Love

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fic Exchange, M/M, Ratings: PG, je-wakamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Tamamori is a figure skater that Miyata may or may not have a little crush on.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [livejournal.com profile] kira_shadow for the [livejournal.com profile] je_wakamono exchange. I have no idea where this fic idea came from.

Four o’clock on a Monday afternoon. Right on time, Miyata thinks as he finishes repairing one of the benches around the rink and a familiar figure shakily makes his way onto the ice. He watches as the young man begins to skate in circles around the rink to warm up. Miyata chuckles to himself when the young man, Tamamori Yuta, only makes it once around the rink before losing his footing and falling right onto his ass.  
  
He remembers the first time he noticed Tamamori about a year and a half ago. Miyata even remembers what Tamamori had been wearing that day, blue jeans, black turtleneck sweatshirt, an army-style parka with a bedazzled skull image on the back and a fur-trimmed hood, black beanie with a giant pompom at the top, and a warm looking scarf. It had been an unusual sight to see someone walk into Kiss Rink dressed so warmly since the rink was indoors. It had been even more unusual because it had been in the middle of summer and with the humidity outside, most people carried their warm clothing with them and just changed in the locker room. Every time Miyata had spotted him on the ice that day, Tamamori had been on the ground, clearly not used to skating, but Miyata found the way that he would smile and laugh it off endearing.  
  
Miyata had been really happy when Tamamori began to come to Kiss Rink regularly twice a week, sometimes with his brother (at least, Miyata assumed they were brothers because they looked so much alike,) sometimes with a group of friends, and sometimes even alone. As the resident maintenance guy, Miyata sees everyone who comes to the rink, but to his surprise, despite the number of couples that come to Kiss Rink on dates, Tamamori never seemed to come with any particular girl, or boy for that matter (unless Miyata was mistaken about the brother thing). Needless to say, Tamamori quickly figured out that a long-sleeved shirt and jeans would be more than enough to keep him warm while skating and no longer lugged around all of his winter gear.  
  
After about 6 months, Tamamori had started taking private lesson twice a week instead of coming to open rink time. Miyata is always amazed when he sees Tamamori throw a triple axel once every 5 times after a year even though he falls while just trying to skate in a circle.  
  
Miyata only realizes that he had been staring when the coach steps onto the ice a few minutes later and skates up to Tamamori, still on the ground.  
  
“Tama-chan,” he hears the coach call out. “What are you doing on the ground again?”  
  
The nice thing about private lessons is that there are very few people at the rink, just the student, coach, and Kiss Rink staff members, making it very easy to overhear conversations if they’re loud enough.  
  
“Nothing really, Kitamitsu. Just making ice angels,” Tamamori replies, and Miyata has to try really hard to stifle his laughter when Tamamori lies down and starts moving his arms and legs.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me, ‘coach’?” is the last thing Miyata hears as he picks up his toolbox and walks back to put them away.  
  
He hears Nikaido and Senga before he sees them as he turns the corner towards the concession area.  
  
“Yo!” Nikaido greets with a grin as Miyata walks past the counter and drops his box off in the office.  
  
“Counters aren’t meant for sitting on, Nika-chan. You’re blocking the register,” Miyata scolds lightly, well-aware that he’s wasting his breath.  
  
“Come on, Miyacchi! It’s not like there are any customers during private lesson hours! I’m just keeping Kenpi company,” Nikaido argues.  
  
“Don’t drag me into this, Nika!” Senga chides.  
  
“He’s supposed to be working right now,” Miyata sighs.  
  
“Yeah, because there are SO many customers right now,” Nikaido rolls his eyes.  
  
“Ah!” Senga exclaims. “Speaking of customers, your boyfriend came to get his usual sports drink before his lesson. I put it on your tab again.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Miyata says, knitting his brows together.  
  
“Yet,” Nikaido grins, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
“I’m surprised that he hasn’t figured out that you always pay for his drink…” Senga says, effectively ignoring his own boyfriend’s comment. “I mean, what kind of snack stand gives away free drinks?”  
  
“It’s better that he doesn’t know,” Miyata shrugs. “If he figures it out, I’ll look like a stalker.”  
  
“But you are a stalker,” Nikaido jokes.  
  
“Nika!” Senga chastises. “Cut it out! I think it’s cute!”  
  
“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Miyata asks Nikaido.  
  
“Better than hanging out with Kenpi? Nope!” Nikaido exclaims.  
  
“Aww, Nika~” Senga smiles, and Miyata has to walk away before he gets caught in the middle of their mush again.  
  
He heads upstairs to the party area that overlooks the ice rink just in time to hear the music start for Tamamori’s short routine. He likes to watch Tamamori practice from up here since it would be painfully obvious that he was watching every time if he just sat rink-side.  
  
Tamamori looks significantly more stable on his skates than he did when he first learned this routine 4 months ago, though his coach is still yelling things at him that Miyata can’t make out over the music. He watches as Tamamori lands his double salchow and even manages to get past his double axel into a triple axel combination. Miyata can’t help but laugh when Tamamori slips while trying to hit his ending pose and not during any of his tricks. It just wouldn’t be Tamamori without that clumsiness that Miyata has come to adore.  
  
Miyata checks his watch and sees that Tamamori’s time is almost up which means he needs to clean the ice soon. As he makes his way back down the stairs, he hears Tamamori ask if his ending pose can’t be a moving one where he makes an ice angel after all.  
  
Even after Miyata’s got the ice cleaning machine warmed-up, he just sits there as he waits for Tamamori to finish up and clear the ice. He doesn’t expect to hear someone yelling at the two, or more specifically at Tamamori’s coach, to hurry up and get off the ice.  
  
“Your fat ass is going to eat into our ice time,” Fujigaya yells.  
  
“We’ve still got 42 seconds of ice time left,” Kitayama replies, unphased.  
  
“Damn it, Mitsu! Can’t you show some respect to your senpai? Even your little student got off the ice right away!” Fujigaya says, nodding approvingly at Tamamori.  
  
“‘Senpai,’ huh? I recall when a certain someone with ridiculous hair used to call me that. Those were the days,” Kitayama sighs. “Come on, Taisuke, do it again for old-times sake. Go, ‘please teach me, senpai,’ with those puppy dog eyes you used to make at me,” he grins as he gets off the ice.  
  
“Who the hell ever did such a thing??” Fujigaya fumes. “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you’re the senpai here!”  
  
Kitayama ignores Fujigaya and looks over at Fujigaya’s coach, Yokoo. “What’s up, Yokoo-san? I thought that kid, Sakuma had the time slot after ours.”  
  
“Listen to people when they’re yelling at you!” Fujigaya screams over the noise of the ice cleaning machine Miyata is now driving.  
  
Yokoo ignores Fujigaya’s tantrum as well, causing him to storm off into the bathroom. “We agreed to switch time slots with him since his schedule for uni changes this week.”  
  
Kitayama nods in understanding.  
  
“Looks like we’ll be seeing more of that senpai, skate-san,” Tamamori mumbles to his skates from the bench as he wipes down the blades. “Maybe it’ll be less scary next time.”  
  
Yokoo looks at Tamamori and raises an eyebrow. “He always do that?” he asks Kitayama and Miyata mentally answers him with a, ‘Yes. Yes he does,’ as he parks the machine and turns it off.  
  
“The ice is ready for you guys, Yokoo-san!” Miyata yells across the rink.  
  
“Thanks, Miyacchi,” Yokoo replies.  
  
“Since Taisuke is sulking in the bathroom like a girl, maybe I should break in the new ice for him,” Kitayama grins.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Fujigaya yells, choosing that moment to emerge from the bathroom. “Step one foot on the ice and I swear you’ll wake up with a shaved head tomorrow. Don’t think I won’t do it!”  
  
“Oh, right. Come to think of it you never returned my key after you ended our thing,” Kitayama recalls.  
  
“Who in their right mind would have a thing with you?”  
  
“Alright, already!” Yokoo scolds. “Taisuke, hurry up and get on the ice before you waste our time slot arguing!”  
  
Fujigaya mumbles that it wasn’t even his fault as he finally makes his way onto the ice to skate out his frustrations.  
  
“Got a minute?” Kitayama sits next to Tamamori on the bench when he nods in reply. “You should stick around and watch Gaya skate if you can. He puts on his best performances when he’s riled up,” Kitayama winks.  
  
Tamamori looks at his skates again. “Skate-san, is this what they call, ‘tough love’?” he asks, shaking his head.  
  
“Call it whatever you want,” Kitayama laughs. “Just don’t let Gaya hear you call it love.” Kitayama pats Tamamori on the shoulder before standing up to leave.  
  
Tamamori is finished packing his bag when Fujigaya’s music starts and Tamamori is captivated from the moment Fujigaya begins to move. All he’s done so far is look up, but Fujigaya’s eyes are so intense that it’s hard to look away. The music starts to pick up about a minute in and Tamamori can feel himself leaning more and more forward, sliding to the edge of his seat. By the time Fujigaya hits his ending pose, Tamamori is on his feet, though he can’t remember exactly when that happened. Fujigaya relaxes and Tamamori collapses onto the bench again as well.  
  
“So what did you think of Gaya’s performance?” Kitayama grins at Miyata.  
  
“His what?” Miyata mumbles absent-mindedly, obviously distracted by Tamamori’s reaction. Kitayama had dragged him out of the office saying that there was something that he needed to take a look at. Miyata had assumed that there was another wobbly bench and grabbed his toolbox. He would have never guessed that the “something” was Tamamori (or Fujigaya. Miyata’s not really sure).  
  
“Maybe I need some tough love, too, duffel bag-san,” Tamamori sighs, oblivious to the conversation happening behind him.  
  
“We all need a little shove sometimes,” Kitayama tells Miyata before actually shoving him hard enough that he stumbles to the ground right at Tamamori’s feet as Tamamori comes around the bench.  
  
“Are you okay, Miyacchi-san?” Tamamori asks, bending over to help Miyata up, not noticing Kitayama at all.  
  
“I’m good…” Miyata replies, turning red. “What did you just call me though?”  
  
“Your name’s Miyacchi, right? So Miyacchi-san. I heard Yokoo-san call your name earlier,” Tamamori says sheepishly. “You were ‘fix-it-san’ until today.”  
  
Miyata laughs at Tamamori’s logic. “My actual name is Miyata Toshiya.”  
  
“Ah, so just ‘Miyacchi’ then,” Tamamori nods.  
  
“And you are…?” Miyata prods, even though he already knows Tamamori’s name.  
  
“Not telling you,” Tamamori replies.  
  
“Why not?” Miyata asks, spirits plummeting.  
  
“Because,” Tamamori says, “theres no way you wouldn’t know my name since you work here, I sign in for my ice time twice a week, and you always watch me practice and buy me juice,” he grins.  
  
Miyata face turns an even brighter shade of red as Tamamori laughs.  
  
“So?” Tamamori asks, waiting.  
  
“So...what?” Miyata replies, confused.  
  
“So when are you going to ask me out? Duffel bag-san agrees that I might need some tough love,” Tamamori grins.  
  
“I…. You…” Miyata stutters He relaxes when Tamamori starts giggling, still looking expectant. He takes a deep breath and finally strikes up the nerve to ask. “Would you go out to dinner with me sometime?”  
  
“I thought you would never ask,” Tamamori laughs.  
  
“Go now!” Senga yells, poking his head out from around the corner where he and Nikaido had been spying on them.  
  
“Yeah! I’ll drive the ice cleaning machine!” Nikaido volunteers and Miyata goes pale thinking about the possible damage.  
  
“Or,” Senga corrects, “we’ll ask Yokoo-san for help.”  
  
Yokoo overhears his name and nods in agreement.  
  
“It’s settled then!” Tamamori says, grabbing Miyata’s hand and wasting no time getting out of there.  
  
Miyata has no idea where Tamamori is taking him, but he holds on tighter and decides that he doesn’t want to let Tamamori slip away from him as they skate their way into the couples’ division.


End file.
